Split and Deviate/Maidens Clash: Yuuki vs. Chiyu
Medic vs. Medic Wandering through the misty area, Yuuki squinted. It was like she couldn't see a damn thing. The wind whistled through her dirty-blonde hair, as she trudged forward without any hesitation. Letting out a small sigh, she groaned. "...Just my luck. Has anyone else besides me thought of forcing everyone to sit down together, drink orange juice, and merely talk this out? Oh, how poor communication kills these days." Suddenly, her senses perked up, noticing a certain peach-haired woman with dull orange eyes, who wore the most simple of apparel. "...Hm!" Almost stealthily, Yuuki snuck up to her; always wary of her status of being an enemy. Putting on her polite demeanour, Yuuki questioned with a smile, "...And you are? More importantly, what are you doing here?" "I'm here to kill you." She replied, as innocently as was possibly, which, given her demeanor, was easy as heck. "You're the fake woman of the clan, right? Although I heard you recently transitioned. So instead of being fake, you're imitation goods. An interesting creature." Yuuki twitched for a moment, keeping up that small smile which showed signs of cracking. "...Listen up. I'd be wary of what you say. It could get you hurt. I'm real, that's all there is to it, got it?" Behind her back, Yuuki gripped her cleaver tightly. "So watch it. Don't pick fights you can't win." Normally, she would try and sort it out peacefully, but now, Chiyu had crossed the line. "Let's begin, 'faux' vixen." Chiyu wasn't really this mean. But she wanted to kill Yuuki while she was serious. Anything less would be an afront to her. She placed her hands on her boobs and jiggled them a bit. "These are real. Yours, probably not. Silicone, right?" Yuuki gritted her teeth, biting her lip, drawing blood, screaming furiously, "That's it! I will strangle you to death with my barbed wire gloves, you bitch!" Instantly, Yuuki Kaburagi dissapeared in a flash of pink, before reappearing behind Chiyu; her eyes sharpened and diluted, heaving her cleaver over her head, aiming to bisect Chiyu right down the middle. Chiyu blocked with her own sword, using the force from the blows as a means with which to push back. The girl was smart, able to use multiple things in battle to her advantage. The field, her own assests, even her opponent. "I guess even your own power is for show." Yuuki snarled like a wild animal, snapping, "Why don't you just shut up!?" Gripping her cleaver with both of her hands, the Crimson Sovereign Empress unleashed a mighty swing, releasing a powerful blade of pressure that appeared as faint ripples of wind at Chiyu at overwhelming speeds; normally, this would be classified as a long-range blow, though at point-blank, it could be considered extra deadly. Chiyu could detect it, faintly, and dodged, smiling innocently. She truly just wanted an honest fight to the death, and pissing off Yuuki was the easiest way to get that. "Where were you aiming?!" She extended her fingers. "Hado #4, Byakurai!" With a boom, she released a sharp bolt of lightning from her fingertips that moved at frightening speeds towards the other woman. "...!!" Yuuki cringed as that lightning bolt struck her in the chest, knocking her back a few meters, barelling across the landscape. Slowly, she stood to her feet, before utilizing her haemokinesis to summon a naginata composed of blood. Swinging forward, Yuuki howled, "...Right at you!" before lobbing it forward like a spear, heading towards Chiyu's chest. Chiyu made a jump, but the blood weapon pierced her stomach, causing her to wince. She pulled the blood naginata out with little care for her wound, and threw it back at Yuuki with much strength. "...!" *SCHWING!* The naginata whizzed past Yuuki, grazing her stomach slightly. Blood began to seep forth from where she was wounded, which she manipulated into the form of multiple daggers, that she launced towards Chiyu at high speeds; only to follow up, using Shunpo to appear before the Chokushi Clan members, clenching her fist. "...It's done!" She gritted her teeth, launching an overwhelming blow with her fist, which shot towards Chiyu's face like a bullet, all while the bloody daggers closed in. "Hadō #74, Shinseina Bansho!" In front of her, she released an iridescent flower with seven petals, each layer with the power of a fortress. As the simultaneous attacks closed in, her barrier seemed to crack, before she reinforced it with it's own incantation. ""Seven rings that cover the fiery heavens appear before this obstruction." She then shattered the barrier to Yuuki's surprise, and covered her hand in reiatsu. "Kiseki no Hōhō." She murmured, vanishing, and appearing behind Yuuki, reaching for her legs to slice into a tendon. "...Gh!" Even there was no visible wound, Yuuki was thoroughly immobilized in one leg. Focusing her spiritual energy, the Crimson Sovereign Empress formed a wave of crimson blood, which she launched at Chiyu. "Die!" As the blood crashed down upon her, she released a blast of spiritual energy, releasing her Zanpakutō, Seshiichinyo. From her blade flowed a standard, purple poison. Swinging it, she released the poison as a deluge of liquid, crashing down upon the ground and splashing upwards towards Yuuki, fluid like a wave in it's motion. "...ha!" Yuuki, using her remaining foot that was working, managed to nullify the blow by augumenting her leg strength with blood, causing the poison to bounce off of her leg; however, a small amount of it seeped into her bloodstream; something she didn't notice. Using haemokinesis to restart her leg for a short moment, Yuuki shot forward like a bullet at Chiyu, gripping her cleaver tightly. Declaring, "Kamaizuna!" Yuuki unleashed a fearsome barrage of cleaver strikes towards her foe, seemingly striking with several cleavers at once. Chiyu conjured up a thick stream of poison, dense like sand, to serve as her shield against the bombarding blasts while she jumped back, skidding along the ground. "Kongōbaku, Shakkahō!" She combined the powerful flame spells into a ball of smoldering death, and released it from her palm like a Hadōken, sending it directly at Yuuki. Yuuki muttered to herself, "....The hell was that!?" Being blown away by Chiyu's spell, the Crimson Sovereign Empress was slightly singed; her kimono was basically in tatters. Suddenly, she was immersed in a crimson light; expanding and contracting upon her person, she was shrouded. As the light subsided, she retained a humanoid appearance, with the main differences being her bat-like wings and her ghost-white skin with glowing red veins. Her blonde hair spiked out somewhat, turning an ominous stark-white, and the tips of the strands of her hair became pitch-black. Yuuki's eyes became a haunting crimson, with six stark-white concentric rings around her pupils. Yuuki had two, protruding long, red boosters formed from spiritual energy from her back, and two black boosters underneath that. Six fang-like protrusions are attached to the lower boosters, three on each. The fangs are attached in a downwards fashion, making it look like Yuuki has elegant wing-like protrusions on her back. Black and red spiritual energy pulsed from her very being, making this form rather frightening to behold. "Let's go, shall we?" Yuuki smirked; shooting forward like a bullet train, she darted around Chiyu, appearing as mere afterimages- right before slamming down upon the Chokushi woman with the force of a meteor, aiming straight for her head. Chiyu sidestepped, and the attacked hit her left arm. With a sickening crack, she felt her bones break, causing her to choke on spit as she hacked back a scream. She caught Yuuki before she managed to move away, gripping tightly. "My clan..." She murmured thickly, spit was welling up in her mouth. She disposed of it. "...needs me to win." She began to glow a light red, and muttered an incantation under her breath. "I cannot fight this form equally, but I am taking you with me, fake woman." A spark ignited in her hand as the incantation ceased. "Hadō 98, Sacrificial Kidō. Ittō Kasō." They were both enveloped in a massive blade of Kidō that took the shape of a katana, charring and killing them both in a blow to decide it all. Chiyu vs Yuuki, Result: Draw Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:EverlastingDarkness5000 Category:Storylines